The Shepards
by Dancegirl554
Summary: Meredith and Derek have two teenagers now one 19 year old boy matthew and one 17 year old girl sara its a crazy house hold and there is not a dull moment
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the main charaters from greys anatomy the only ones I own are the ones that are made up for this story

Sara ran down the surgical floor hallway in lightning speed, flying past her aunt Christina and Uncle Owen. Her brother Matthew had been hit by a baseball during practice and was coming in for a head Trauma and she had to tell her dad or mom fast, because if it didn't come from her they would freak! She quickly looked at the surgical board and saw her mom was in a surgery so she called her dad real quick.

"Hey dad."

"what do you need Sara I am about to go into surgery?" Derek said sounding annoyed at his daughter knowing she is only suppose to call if she really needs him

"Matt is on his way in for a head injury don't freak but I think u might want to get down to the ER fast"

"Ill be there in a second did you tell your mom?"Derek asked knowing Mer would be freaking out if she had found out.

" No dad she is in surgery." Sara responded

"Okay lets keep it that way until we know how bad this is okay we need a lot of info before confronting your mother" Derek said sara laughed because they all knew how crazy Meredith could get if one of her kids was hurt or in trouble.

Emergency Room

"Head Trama was hit by a baseball during practice passed out for a minute still is dazed and confused name Matthew Patrick Shepard." Said the EMT

The whole ER stopped.

"what?" said the EMT

"That's Derek's son. Someone page the chief!" Yelled Mark Slone.

While Mark was yelling that Sara and Derek Came running into the ER

" The chief is here, but mark thanks can you take him I am not allowed to and I want someone I can trust." Derek said with a worried father like tone

"No problem man anything for my best friend you know that. (to Matt) hang in there kid you'll be fine I promise but lets get better before your mom finds out"

"No don't tell my mom she will kill me for this one!" Matt said in a grogy voice.

" That's the brother we all know and love, Dude you gave us a scare can you not do that again" Sara said

"Love you too sara and thanks for making sure your older brother was alight I love the support your giving me" Matt responded

"Matthew listen to Mark he has to run some test to make sure your okay and-

"and run some scans to make sure no brain damage has happened or skull fractures, yeah dad I know the drill I only grew up with two of the best Neurosurgeons in the country" Matt said. Derek laughed and let Mark finish up the test.

Ten Minutes later

"Well so far everything looks good, I am going to check the scans but my guess is a minor concussion rest and relax for the next few weeks. (turns to matt) and my nephew should not be playing ANY sports until cleared by a doctor, which mean by your dad" Mark finished

"UGH! But I have a huge game coming up and I know dad wont clear me by then" Matt was wining

" You can bet your ass unless your in perfect shape your now stepping foot out of that house." Derek told his son, then walked out of the room.

"Way to get your self on house arrest by dad for like the first 3 weeks of summer"

"Your such a pain, wait you didn't tell them that I was drinking before hand did you?"

"No I'm smart not suicidal matt! Anyway they are doctors there are tons of ways they can figure that on out on their own thank you very much." Sara left the room to talk to her dad.

"hey I am going home to hang out with Jessica so I will see you when you get home." Sara said

" okay drive carefully I will blackberry message you about how your brother is doing text me if you need anything sweetheart" Derek said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"okay will do, bye uncle mark tell everyone I said hi and that ill see them tomorrow." Sara gave Mark a hug and left the ER

Wow being a Shepard kid is never easy nor does it have a duel moment Sara thought to herself and texted Jess

"Met me at my casa crises averted at hosp stupid older bro fine c u soon"


	2. Chapter 2

** So if anyone wants to review and give me any ideas ill be up for that since I had a plan but I forgot it so any help will be good help**

Sara pulled into the driveway of what Derek and Meredith call their "candle light dream house". Sara's best friend Jess just pulled in after Sara did.

"So whats the damage at the hospital?" Jess asked

"They have no clue how drunk Matt was thankfully, and no tests where done so he should be in the clear. He is so stupid sometimes" Sara said they walked up the path way to the front door and walked in and sat on the couch

"So you up for this party tonight?" Jess asked

"I am getting second thoughts about it now what if my mom or dad call in the middle of that or worse they have one of my aunts and uncles come check on me!"

"Yours aunts and uncles are cool they wont tell a thing"

"Yea but if they send an intern then we are screwed you know how they are scare shitless of my parents" both girls laugh knowing the terror that Derek and Meredith instill on the interns

"can we just do it at your house tonight? PLEASE!" Sara begged knowing that if she told her parents she was going to Jessica's no questions would be asked and she could be left in peace.

"Fine but just this one time we have to have a crazy party one night your parents are both on call"

"Deal, but not until my dad puts up what I am calling the drunk fence we don't want anyone falling off the cliff that would be kinda hard to explain to the ER doctors." Both girls laughed really hard

"You know what lets call the party off chill here and drink and watch movies that sound better?"

"Yea! And pizza we have to get pizza!" Sara said

"For such a skinny girl I don't know how you can eat so much and stay that shape it's a medical mystery"

"Let me call my dad and ill get him up to speed then we will start the night off right" sara said

HOSPITAL

Derek was about to go take a nap in his office when his phone started to go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad jess is going to stay over we are planning on ordering pizza and watching movies tonight no going out"

"Okay sound like a good idea I am just going to take a nap but if you need me call"

"okay just wondering what time your getting home tomorrow"

"not until 10 in the morning I have an all nighter since ill be in surgery see you soon"

"Bye daddy love you"

Derek hang up the phone and heads to his office for a nap to recharge for his long surgery coming up in an hour.

HOUSE

Sara turned to Jess and smiled " we are in the clear lets start drinking!"

3 HOURS LATER- HOUSE

" Oh….my… you are so so so pretty you know that Jessica Smith" Sara and Jessica laughed they had watched many a movies on demand and now where drunk

" I think its time to crash we can clean up in the morning" Jessica answered

"sounds like a plan"

Both girls passed out 5 minutes later. The room had open Vodka bottles and empty beer bottles all over the house and living room mostly but they didn't care since they would have time to clean it up in the morning anyway.

4 HOURS LATER –HOSPITAL

"CLEAR! Charge to 300…CLEAR!" Derek yelled but all you could hear was the sound of the machine. The young teen girl had flat lined. Derek's long surgery was over.

"DAMNIT!"

"don't worry Shep you'll have plently more to save in the morning" Owen said

"Yea but I hate when they are so young that girl was Sara's age all I want to do now Is go home and give my kid a hug and a kiss and thank god for a health family"

"Go home then you have no reason for being here now"

" Sound like a plan"

30 minutes later Derek was in his car on the way home it was 4 in the morning and he was so tired he just wanted to get home quickly.

Derek pulled into the driveway and got his stuff out of the car it had started to rain typical weather for Seattle.

Derek opened the door and went into the living room to find open Beer and Vodka bottles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Derek yelled

Neither Sara nor Jessica woke up at his scream.

****Where should I go from here any ideas ill put them all into consideration and if I use any of the ideas I sware to give you credit****


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Freaked and ran over to his daughter and checked her pulse and breath sounds, she was fine and so was her friend. Derek's heart slowed down and picked his daughter up and put her and her friend on the couch. He was very tired and was going to just have to deal with this in the morning

Sara woke up at 8:00

"Hey jess wake up we have got to start cleaning up my dad will be home soon"

"URGH! Five more minutes my head hurts like crazy!"

Derek had heard Sara get up and walked down stairs, but used the kitchen stairs so his daughter wouldn't see him.

"Jess get up come on we don't have all day!"

"FINE! You know I don't know why I keep you around sometimes"

"It's for my awesome personality and charming smile, my mom calls it the McDreamy Smile"

"Well what ever you call it I don't think it could get us out of trouble if your parents found out so we should start cleaning."

"But first breakfast I am starving."

"Sara your always hungry."

Both girls where walking into the kitchen. When they saw Derek making breakfast.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"We are so McDead."

** I know its short I plan on putting up another one right away I just wanted to end with that line lol**


	4. Chapter 4

"We Are so McDead"

"Dad what are you doing home so early?" Sara new she was screwed but she thought she might play it cool for a little while.

"The girl died in surgery, you know the one with the brain issue thanks to drinking to much the night before"

"Oh sorry dad I know how much you wanted to save her"

"Yea Mr. Shepard I am sorry to hear about that" Jess knew the family of the girl and make a mental note to tell her mom to call the family and give them her regards.

"You want to know what is more annoying then losing someone you really wanted to live Sara Elizabeth?"

She was dead, only middle names were used if the kids were in big trouble.

"No what dad?"

"Coming home to MY daughter doing the SAME thing that got that girl KILLED! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU ARE NOT INVINCABLE SARA AND NEITHER ARE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Dad we were just trying to have fun"

"Watch a movie play a board game but do NOT repeat do NOT do anything illegal for god sakes Sara BOTH your parents are DOCTORS you see kids DIE all the time from this you think your so DIFFERENT?"

"No…I just know when to stop, iv been taught by Uncle Mark I know when to stop"

"Really and you think that since you know when to stop that makes it so much safer because knowing WHEN to and being ABLE TO STOP are TWO different things"

"Mr. Shepard we really ment no harm and we are really sorry we can clean it up"

"YOU bet your ASS your cleaning this up! THEN I am taking Jessica home, and will have a chat with your parents THEN Sara we get to go to the hospital since your BROTHER is still there and YOU will not LEAVE my sight UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yea dad understood"

Both Girls walked out of the kitchen to living room where they needed to clean up the mess.

"Well he was pissed" Jess said

"You think he has every right to be but still he could of like understood some more you know."

"Yea well its not like he didn't do this when he was a kid" Jess said

"actually he didn't my mom oh my god yes but my dad had no reason to he wanted to become a doctor after he saw his dad die and he also saw what it was doing to his friends so he waited until he was 21"

"wow that's crazy!"

"Yea I know try being held to neurosurgeons standers I need a break once in a while what does he not expect me to be a kid"

"He just loves you that's all have fun at the Hospital"

"Yea I know really a lecture from ALL my dads friends and coworkers is something I am NOT looking up to let alone my own brother.

"Well this was a great way to start off are summer"

"Oh yea I just cant wait until my dad tells my mom that I am hopeing to not have to be around to see because she will be cool with it but only after she feels like she got her point across"

"Yea your moms wrath not that fun that's all I have to say neither is your dad"

Both girls laughed they had to other wise they knew they would be crying because they were both worried how this would effect them for the rest of the summer

**Tell me what you think, I need feedback I really want to please everyone while they are reading so the more you tell me you want to see the more chances that I will put it in just wanted to let everyone know that**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek angrily Walked into the hospital with Sara hiding behind him, Everyone was staying out of what seemed like a Derek War path

Cristina Was standing in the front lobby since she had just finished her last surgery for the night and was about to go home.

"Hey Derek are you okay?"

"Not now Yang where is my wife I need to talk to her ASAP"

"She should be in the locker room, is something wrong? Matt was just fine and should be leaving soon he is all clear from what I know if she is not in the Locker room she is with him." Cristina looks at Sara and can see the fear in her eyes

"Thanks Yang we will bring you up to speed later, but nothing is wrong someone is just in serious trouble"

Derek walks to the elevator and Sara Follows they get off at the surgical floor, and Mark is standing at the desk.

"Mark Have you seen Meredith?"

"Yea, she was just pulled into an emergency surgery she is in the scrub room"

"Thanks, Sara stay here with your Uncle and you can explain to him what is going on, And Mark NEVER teach my daughter anything ever again!"

Mark just turns to see Derek Walking away with a very scared Sara standing behind him

"Okay Lil shep what the hell happened that has your father on a war path?

"He walked in on…"

"GOD Child you are to young for that! And no wonder…"

"JEEZ Uncle Mark! I wasn't having sex! You need to allow me to finish a sentence!"

"Okay then what did your lovely normally calm father walk in on"

" The smell of beer and a lot of open and empty Alcoholic drinks all over the living room floor with me and Jess passed out, oh and also some pizza, and probably a moving playing also…but im not very sure and I have a massive hangover so yea not doing to well right now."

"SARA ELIZABETH ANNIE SHEPARD!"

"Yea and that's not going to help either Mark."

"I don't care child your father just dealt with a case where the teen died! Its no wonder he is about to cut your head off, he might be more mad now then he was when he caught me with his ex-wife!"

"Yea okay for future reference that is NOT an image you need to paint for me thank you very much Drunk or sober!"

"You get the point, anyway what would make you think it was a good idea to drink in the first place?"

"Well my brother and parents were not suppose to get home, and I don't plan on people dieing so I didn't take that into account and anyway we were going to have a party but I didn't so that should mean someone at least"

" Yea I would leave that little piece out of your long apology to your parents if I were you"

"Well no shit Sherlock! I thought I would open with that"

" Yea you have no right to be sarcastic how about this smart mouth you sit in that seat over there don't move or say a word and I wont tell your father you were going to have a party"

"You wouldn't!"

"oh I would because your safety is my number one thing in life and you acting stupid is not okay in my book at all neither would it be okay with any other family member of yours I like to see the punishment youll be getting for this one!"

Meanwhile in the Scrub Room

"Mer Can I talk to you?"

"what is it Derek I have to hurry and get into surgery then take matthew home."

"I came home this morning to a passed out daughter of ours with her friend and a lot of empty beer bottles, we need to do something."

"Derek you handle it, I cant deal with that right now."

"What is SO important that YOU cant deal with YOUR daughter DRINKING!"

"Derek, I am pregnant again." She smiled and turned to him


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek, I am pregnant again." She smiled and turned to him

"REALLY! And you double checked."

"Yep test and ultrasound and all!"

"This is big news! I cant believe I am SO sorry for yelling at you!"

"Its find you didn't know now how are we going to deal with sara?"

"I think I can deal with this one on my own, you do your surgery and come back to the house after you pick up matt okay."

"Sounds like a plan and Der, Don't be to hard on her she loves you and ment the best most likely"

"Yea well that doesn't get her off the hook, love you see you at home" He kissed his wife goodbye and walked out of the scrub room

Derek Could hear mark

"oh I would because your safety is my number one thing in life and you acting stupid is not okay in my book at all neither would it be okay with any other family member of yours I like to see the punishment you'll be getting for this one!"

Then Derek turned to corner just in time to hear Sara

"MATTHEW WAS DRINKING WHEN HE GOT INTO HIS ACCIDENT AND THAT LANDED HIM IN THE HOSPITAL! I DON'T SEE HIM GETTING IN TROUBLE WHY SHOULD I?" Sara saw her father out of the corner of her eye and knew it was all over now and that nothing would stop his wrath.

Both mark and Derek say at the same time

"HE WAS WHAT?

"Crap, I wasn't suppose to say that, oh god don't kill me don't kill me, I know you both could kill me and make it look like an accident but don't kill me please don't kill me. I don't know why I did it most likely because of pressure of school and peers and having to be so amazing that I measure up to the standers that are put in place for me by many powerful successful award winning, beautiful, kind and published doctors, Its a lot to carry around and I know I should of talked but this is the hang over talking and im sorry im really sorry, im a screw up a mess up and cant be changed anymore." Sara started to cry and slid down the wall and sat on the floor

Derek Looked at his daughter in shock. While mark mad the first move

"You are not a screw up you have messed nothing up and your future is still bright and shiny and waiting for you."

Derek then jumped in and sat next to his daughter on the floor and put his arm around her.

"You are an amazing Daughter and Sister, to amazing that you keep important imformation from your parents, No one expects you to be perfect Sara, and when your not its my job to step in and correct you and set you on the right path."

"And its my job to make sure you stay on the right path and have someone other then a parent to tell your short comings to."

"But Sara your ass is still very much grounded just so you know"

Sara looks at her dad and knows she is not going to fight this one

"Okay how badly?'

"You will come to work with either your mother and I and if it get late then one of us or ur aunts and uncles will take you home, also no car unless we ask you to go somewhere so hand over your keys and no phone calls so we are going to block all calls expect your mother and mine and family, no ipod so hand it over and no computer unless its for research for either your mom and I during the work day."

"For how long?"

"Two and a half weeks I think will do it"

"Sounds far, what about matthew?"

"Oh don't worry he will be not looking at any sports for a while since I have to clear him to do anything he will be held up in the house for a very long time and I can turn off the TV for a while and the DVR will still record your mothers shows"

Sara Laughs "Sounds good to me"

Mark laughs "Can I just make a point had your grandmother found me doing any of this I would have been so screwed it would not of been funny"

Derek Laughs "yea you did make my life pretty easy thanks for that man it really helped"

"Yea it was not fun for me though"

"I am not going to ask, I don't want to know now can I go watch moms surgery from the gallery might as well learn something new while I am in Lock Down"

"Sounds fine with me I will come and can scare some interns when the Chief watches the surgery" 

"Your so mean you know that dad its kinda scary"

Derek laughs with his daughter and walks to watch his wife doing a routine procedure, little did he know it is on one of his middle school best friends, that he hasn't talk to in years.


End file.
